That One Time After Class
by Der Auspuff
Summary: Roxas didn't think that he could take another moment of Axel's texting. So he decided to shut him up in a way that neither really minded all that much. For 13/8 2010.


**Alright. Another story for another day! My AkuRoku day special! Pure smut with little plot, but hey. What else do you want today?And thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read my other story!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I do love them.  
**

Roxas marched straight up to Axel straight after class, cornering him in the common room of their dorm and glared at him, fiercely and angrily.

"You. Upstairs. Right. The fuck. Now."

Axel had absolutely no chance. Not that he'd wanted one. No, actually, he'd spent the entire class period sending Roxas suggestive IMs on his laptop, telling him everything he wanted to do to him, everything he was imagining while Roxas was in there, listen to some old guy natter on about this or that. When Roxas had pointedly slammed his laptop shut, earning him an annoyed look from the professor, Axel had started texting him.

**imagine this: u, under me, moaning **_**axel **_**as i slam in2 u til u cum**

Roxas growled, glowering as he texted him back.

**Shut up. Now. You fucker.**

Axel only responded with a simple:

**yep, bt only 4 u, lover**

Roxas had shut off his phone after that, and sat out the rest of the period with a dark storm cloud over his head. He ignored any inquiries as to his bad mood on his way over to the dorm, muttering under his breath about his idiot boyfriend with his suggestive messages and blatant imagery!

So the two of them took the stairs hurriedly up to their room (they'd made a deal with Demyx and Zexion halfway through the semester so that the two sets of lovers could stop walking in on each other), Roxas glaring, Axel smirking. He was getting exactly what he wanted. Or so he thought.

"I knew you'd like it," he said once the door was shut tight behind them, Roxas clicking the lock into place. His smile slipped off his lips when he saw the expression on Roxas' face.

"You _asshole_," he growled, shoving Axel back towards the bed. "You made me miss half the damn lesson with your stupid messages!"

Axel snickered, grin returning with a vengeance. "Only 'cause you were thinking about it."

"Yeah, because I was thinking about punching you in the _face_," Roxas fumed, fists clenched at his sides.

"Aw, Rox, don't be like that," Axel smiled, mock-sadly, at him, shaking his head slowly. "All I wanted was to show you how much I _love_ you."

"Then do it with fucking flowers or something! Not _porn_ during my class!" He hands were flung out in exasperation. God, Axel was annoying.

"Only trying to alleviate the boredom, babe." Axel shrugged, completely calm about Roxas' tantrum.

"I happen to like that class," Roxas pouted. He always claimed that he didn't pout, but Axel knew he did. He saw it every day, and it made his smirk soften a little. It was so endearing, really, but Axel never told Roxas that. That really would earn him a punch to the stomach.

"And I happen to like you, love you, even, if you'll let me."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "Is sex really the only way you can show me that you love me?"

"No…" Axel trailed off, a hand gesturing lazily to Roxas' body. "It's just my favorite way."

There was a long moment of silence as Roxas contemplated him, expression unreadable. It was long enough that Axel started to get nervous and quirked an eyebrow back at him.

"Fine," was all he got before Roxas was half in his lap, kissing him with a passionate fervor that made his heart start to race. He kissed him back, arms coming to pull him closer, Roxas now straddling him, pressed up against his broad chest, one hand tangled in his red spikes.

Axel tried to take control of the kiss, fighting him for dominance, but Roxas wouldn't let him and he ended up falling back on the mattress, the blonde bearing down on him. His hands roamed the smaller body, feeling Roxas' slim waist and nice ass, as the man in question sucked on his lower lip, biting it almost hard enough to break the skin, but no quite. So Roxas was feeling dominant today. Interesting.

It wasn't long until Roxas' mouth moved from his lips to his neck, kissing and nipping the skin there, making Axel moan, squeezing his ass as his own eyes fluttered shut, head thrown to the side. Roxas pressed down against him, grinding against him slowly, torturously as he teased his neck, leaving a mark on his collarbone. Axel's hand slipped under the blonde's shirt, tugging it up, forcing Roxas' mouth to break contact as the shirt was tossed to the side. Recapturing his lips, Axel kissed him hungrily, pressing their bodies together.

His hands roamed over Roxas' exposed torso, fingers trailing along his spine, making him shiver. Axel grinned into the kiss, pulling Roxas against him with the hand on his ass. The blonde groaned into his mouth, tongues tussling.

Clumsy hands went to try and unbutton Axel's jeans, tugging at the button, undoing the zipper, all the while making Axel have to break the kiss to gasp at the pressure against him. Roxas slid the jeans down his legs once he finally got them undone, dropping to his knees on the floor to get them off all together.

"So," he breathed, gazing up at Axel, eyes full of lust, "was this one of the things you imagined?"

"Y-yeah, I think that this could count," Axel stuttered, erection twitching at the proximity of Roxas' mouth.

"So…" He repeated, breath close, oh so close, to the bulge in Axel's boxers. "Is this how I should show you that I love you?" It was said in a slow voice, Roxas enunciating each word precisely to convey his meaning, but there was a wicked smile when he looked back up at Axel, making the redhead gulp.

"If you…want to," he whispered, heart racing in his chest.

"I think that I might…" Roxas said, as if it was a pretty easy decision, like choosing better types of chocolate, or being asked if he wanted another sea-salt ice cream. His fingers then slipped under the waistband of Axel's boxers, tugging them down slowly, letting them brush against his dick until they were replaced by Roxas lips, kissing his tip lightly as he dragged the boxers down completely. Axel gasped, but he was unable to shut his eyes. What was happening right in front of him was way better than anything his mind's eye could conjure up in this situation. So all he could do—all he wanted to do—was watch as those soft pink lips, the same ones that had just been kissing him so passionately, wrapped themselves around his cock and suck him in, taking his girth into Roxas' mouth.

Axel's breath was coming in gasps, interrupted only but moans and soft groans as Roxas flicked him with his tongue and sucks on him, humming softly as Axel responded. The vibrations sent shivers through his body, making heat pool past his stomach. He was completely lost, watching Roxas watch him as his vision grew sort of fuzzy, his mind blank but for the feeling and the situation and the _oh god Roxas_' pouring from his lips.

Before he could come, though, Roxas pulled back, licking up and down his shaft one last time before he climbed back up Axel's body, his own still clothed erection pressing against him.

"Roxas…" Axel breathed before kissing him wildly, arms flung around him. Roxas squeaked, arms only gaining purchase around Axel's neck. He was back to straddling him—how'd he always get in this position? He was sure that it was a plot by Axel to get him in compromising positions.

"Mmph, Axel!" Roxas pulled back from the kiss smirking at him. "Don't come just from this!"

"Uh…" _God that smirk is sexy_, was all Axel's lust fogged mind could come up with other than _why'd he stop kissing me?_ "Then…what should I come _from?_" His eyebrows knitted together, but he got an idea in his head. He wanted to see Roxas underneath him, and make him moan in a voice to match what he'd just done to Axel.

But he felt a hand on his chest before he got Roxas halfway onto his back.

"Axel, get the lube," Roxas said in answer to Axel's previous question. Blinking Axel, complied, brain a little too far gone to think beyond doing basically whatever Roxas wanted him to. Yeah, he acted all dominant and confident outside of the bedroom, and he was inside it too, but when Roxas wanted him to do something, he'd do almost anything he asked. He did want to show Roxas that he loved him, because he really did. So, he fumbled around with the bedside table, finding the lube after only a few moments, then flipped the cap open, before realizing that Roxas was still half clothed. Well, so was he, but at least for him, the right half was bare. So together they made a whole outfit! _Shut up, brain_.

With the lube in one hand, he undid Roxas' belt with a practiced motion, tugging at the button, but having a little trouble since he was one-handed. Roxas laughed softly, doing it for him while pressing him up with another kiss. Once his pants were open, he slipped out of them and his boxers, kicking them off, all the while still kissing Axel. The kissee was rather impressed, but too involved to really take note of it. Instead, he fumbled with the bottle of lube before Roxas took it from his hand, breaking the kiss at last.

"Nu uh, Ax," he smirked evilly up at him. "My turn."

"What..?" Axel looked back at him, confused. Roxas' hand closed over his, taking the bottle from him.

"It's my turn," he replied simply, opening the bottle. "You got yours yesterday, and I think I get how much you…_love_ me."

The next thing Axel knew, he was on his back, Roxas kissing him nervously on the corner of his mouth. As much as Roxas may have acted like he was completely confident, it was half an act, and half real. With anyone else, he would have been completely unable to come onto them like this, but this was Axel. And they loved each other. So it was okay.

Axel finally caught on as Roxas coated his fingers in lube and settled himself between the redhead's legs.

"So you're gonna show me that you love me too, huh?" He leaned up, kissing Roxas teasingly on the lips before moving even further to murmur in his ear. "I dunno if you'll ever love me as _hard_ as I love you, Roxas."

"How hard d'you _want_ me to love you, Ax?" Roxas gulped, pausing.

"Hm," Axel hummed into his ear, tongue flicking out, making Roxas gasp. "As hard as you can."

"I…I'll try," he muttered, blushing furiously now. "Now just, uh, relax, okay?"

"Whatever you say," And Axel laid back, spreading his legs further for Roxas, watching him intently.

_God, that asshole_, Roxas thought, then nearly blanched by connecting that to what he was about to do. _Shut it, mind. I've gotta do this right_. "Okay," he said quietly, then slipped one lube-coated finger past Axel's entrance. He tensed a little, then relaxed, eyes shutting. Roxas added another, scissoring them slowly, his other hand pushing up Axel's shirt. He couldn't reach his mouth while doing this, so he kissed his stomach and his ribs, making the man twitch at the wet touches. His tongue teased the rarely touched flesh.

"Mm, get rid of this, Ax," he said against his skin, tugging at the shirt. Axel slowly took hold of one corner of it, dragging the fabric sensually across his chest, the movement catching Roxas' eye as it slid past his nipple. Oh, Roxas knew what to do with those.

Unfortunately, though, Axel's show was cut short but Roxas' fingers, three of them now, going deeper inside of him and make him cry out, his whole body tensing. The shirt was then flung off of him as he jerked up to pull Roxas into another one of those wild kisses. This one made Roxas dizzy, and he forgot to move his fingers.

"Fuck, Roxas," Axel groaned. "Think I'm ready, just fuck me, god." Roxas' eyes blinked open and his throat was completely dry. He swallowed, erection throbbing.

"O-okay," he flushed, removing his fingers, his other hand clutching Axel's hip. "God, Ax…why're you so sexy?"

That cocky smirk crossed Axel's lips again. "Natural talent, babe."

"I'm sure," Roxas scoffed, but his hand trailed across his chest and down his stomach before his fingers played across Axel's erection again, making his breath catch. "You sure you're ready?"

"Uh…huh," was all Axel could manage, hand blindly tugging Roxas' shoulder to make him hurry up.

"Okay," he said again, then positioned himself. And he entered Axel, slowly so as to let the man adjust. He moaned, low and long, until he was in almost to his hilt.

"Ngh, so _tight,_ Ax," he gasped, mind dizzy with the heat surrounding him.

"Ugh, _Roxas_," Axel jerked, pressing the rest of Roxas' cock into him. "Fucking _move!_"

Roxas complied, pulling out and thrusting back in, slowly at first, but really, he couldn't hold back for long and had taken Axel's words to heart. He took hold of his erection again, pumping it in time with his thrusts; it was a little stilted though, since Roxas was otherwise occupied. His thrusts grew faster, harder, helped along by Axel, the little noises he was making coupled with the fact that he kept pressing up into Roxas, making him go deeper, deeper, until neither of them really had a coherent thought left in their heads. It was Roxas and Axel, thrusting and movement, heat and _sex_.

Axel came first, body spasming and jerking enough to make Roxas shudder, his own climax fogging his mind for the last few thrusts before he came inside of Axel, body shaking with the intensity. Slumping on top of Axel, he made a noise that was half a gurgle and half a moan. A hand smoothed out his sweaty hair as the body underneath him shifted to bring his chin up to kiss him sweetly.

Gaining a little strength, Roxas pulled out of his boyfriend and fell down to lie beside him. "Hard enough?" He said, face half in the pillow.

"Mm, I think so," Axel gave him an Eskimo kiss, eyes only half open. "And I think I know how hard you love me too."

"Good," Roxas sighed, curling in closer to Axel.

Axel pushed him off a little, "Rox, not yet, you're all messy."

Roxas made a noncommittal noise, but moved back a bit, feeling a tissue wiping off his stomach, and he heard it falling into the trash can by the bed.

"See, told you that you liked my messages," his voice betrayed a grin, arms tugging Roxas close.

"Urgh maybe, but don't expect that if you do it again," Roxas threated, but it wasn't very scary seeing as he was nuzzling into Axel shoulder as he said it.

"I know you will, I'll just have to come up with something else next time," he laughed, and then sighed, Roxas grumbling something about how he'd better not.

"I love you, you idiot," Roxas mumbled just before he fell asleep.

Axel smiled, "yeah, I know. Love you too, babe."

And the two fled from consciousness, not even caring that at this very moment Axel was missing a pop quiz that he could have aced, bringing his GPA down by 4%.

**Success! Yes. Roxas topped. Tell me if you liked it, please. It really is amazing what a review can do for one's disposition.**


End file.
